Cortando la mikan
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un kenshi y una koukaisha... y en el medio de ambos un grupo de kaizoku. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto?


**Cortando la mikan**

Tras superar el tiempo que se había planteado para conseguir su objetivo empezó a pensar que cometió un grave error al subirse a este barco. Aunque cuando lo pensaba mejor no tenía ninguna duda de que su mayor error fue no comprobar si estos kaizoku eran buenos marinos, pues su plan se basaba sobre todo en que fueran capaces de seguir sus falsas indicaciones y llevar al barco a donde ella quería.

_Dejar cualquier tarea en otras manos siempre es un grave error, y si esas manos son de sucios kaizoku pues es mucho peor_.

Pasar sin que nadie notase en demasía su presencia resultó bastante sencillo al principio pero luego, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a sentirse como si todas las miradas fueron dirigidas en su dirección. Por supuesto que no era así y, a pesar de su experiencia con kaizoku y su odio por ellos, tuvo que dar gracias porque hubieran avistado un barco al que abordar.

Mientras todos luchaban por hacerse con un botín para aumentar las arcas, lo que no sabían era que al final no serían para ellos todos esos takara, siempre permanecía fuera de la vista en primera línea de combate pero se dejaba ver un poco rondando por la zona para que pudieran recordarle junto a ellos durante la lucha. Una lucha que no soportaba ver por los recuerdos que siempre le traían a la cabeza.

Tras este último ataque decidió iniciar su plan para abandonar la nave. En teoría era bastante sencillo. Manipularía la brújula y cambiaría algo la ruta que se suponía estaban siguiendo.

Una idea tan sencilla empezó a complicarse cuando se tuvo que esconder para no tener que buscar alguna excusa para justificar su presencia en el senshitsu del senchou. Y mucho menos cuando tuvo que soportar una sesión de kounaiseikou por parte del fiel subordinado a su senchou. Si ya era desagradable escuchar los gemidos y gritos desde la otra punta de la nave, ni que decir cuando apenas estabas a unos metros de ese asqueroso y repugnante senchou mientras le metía su pokochin por todos los agujeros.

_Estos akutou seguramente me han jodido cualquier posible futura relación con algún chico… por lo menos si hubieran sido medianamente binan_.

Pero todo se fue al traste al comprobar como el 'navegante' en verdad no se guiaba por brújula o rutas. Era como si esas cosas estuvieran allí cuando se apoderaron del barco y decidieran conservarlas como recuerdo.

Con su plan inicial destrozado por la ineptitud de los kaizoku decidió que lo mejor sería engañarles para que se dirigieran a la shima que a ella le interesaba. Unas pocas palabras dichas en un pasillo hasta que el boca a boca las fue llevando hasta el senchou. En ese momento nadie sabía quien las había dicho en primer lugar pero a nadie parecía importarle eso, únicamente querían llegar a la shima donde se suponía que había un takara escondido. Todo según lo que 'alguien' escuchó de uno de los moribundos a los que habían asaltado en su último ataque.

Demasiado trabajo para conseguir un botín cercano a los 2 millones de berries pero que por culpa de todos los cambios de plan no iba a poder llevarse más de la mitad. Esto era suficiente para cabrear a cualquiera. En su caso estaba a punto de mandar todo el barco a volar por los aires y al diablo con el dinero…

_Bueno, no exageremos tanto que más de un millón de berries sigue siendo más de un millón de berries_-. Se dijo para si.

Le habría gustado mucho poder cambiar de mar pero no se atrevía a alejarse tanto por si acaso pensasen lo que no era. Incluso explicándoselo resultaría sospechoso el querer irse a otro mar cuando en este también había suficientes kaizoku… pero lo que más importaba era que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo con ellos. El robo a kaizoku era algo que debía realizar cuando terminase con cada orden que recibía. Esta vez tenía unos dos meses para robar antes de regresar. Le gustaría que fuera antes pues eso significaría que habría conseguido un buen botín.

-¡¡¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!!!-. Gritó el vigía desde lo alto del mástil.

_Perfecto. Por fin voy a poder largarme de esta mierda de barco. No sé si a continuación me mantendré un poco más en tierra pues sería demasiado arriesgado volver a intentar infiltrarme en otra kaizoku-dan_.

Ya tenía preparado su plan de fuga. No era muy ingenioso pero suficiente para engañar a la banda de baka que eran estos kaizoku. Le resultaba casi imposible no contar el tiempo que le quedaba para largarse de allí y poder pasarse todo un día en el baño para lograr arrancarse de debajo de la piel aquel asqueroso olor.

Mientras los sonidos de pasos se dirigían hacia la cubierta a donde iban preparados para un asalto al lugar habitado más próximo, sus pasos se encaminaban hacia donde aguardaba su takara.

-Oi, tú, pedazo de mierda. ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?-. La voz de uno de los kaizoku, una que no reconocía, aunque tampoco era que estuviera haciendo memoria de todos los kaizoku salvo el senchou y un par que había pensado resultarían necesarios para sus planes, logró que sus pies se detuvieran al momento.

_Justo ahora no_-. Empezó a temer que todo se pudiera ir al diablo justo cuando estaba a punto de largarse. -_¿Pero qué coño querrá este bastardo ahora?_

-¿Gomen?

Los ojos saltones del kaizoku recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras señalaba al suelo justo debajo de donde se encontraba.

-¿Por qué diablos andas sangrando por todo el barco? El isha será un puto hijo de mierda pero sabe por lo menos detener simples heridas sangrantes-. A pesar de su 'poético' lenguaje parecía empezar a surgir cierto brillo tras aquellos ojos resacosos.

No podía ser más baka ni si lo intentara. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando? Ahora que lo sabía era capaz de sentir como la sangre se deslizaba por el interior de sus muslos.

_¡Shimatta!_

Sabía que debía encontrar una rápida solución si no quería que sus problemas aumentasen, junto al número de kaizoku que empezarían a jugarse su destino. Un destino que sabía muy bien cual sería y que no le apetecía nada ver siquiera a 10000 metros de distancia.

-Ya sabes, prefiero sangrar a que ese cabrón me toque-. A pesar de no mostrar ningún nervio delatador y enmascarar su voz con el bajo acento que poseían estos kaizoku supo, justo antes de que aquel enorme saco de grasa hiciera su movimiento, que la había fastidiado justo en el último momento.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una enorme mano agarrase sin consideración su cuello mientras hizo volar su, en comparación, diminuto cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo. El golpe logró arrancarle un gemido de dolor que le recorrió por toda la espalda hasta la cabeza… el gemido solo pudo ser escuchado en su cabeza al lograr impedirle la salida de su boca.

Sentir como sus pies permanecían en el aire le daba una horrible sensación de indefensión que no le gustaba para nada. Si se dejase llevar por ese tipo de sensaciones no tenía ninguna duda de que sería su fin.

Aquel asqueroso acercó su cara hasta que fue capaz, por desgracia, de poder contar los pelos que le salían por las fosas nasales mientras aquellos ojos seguían atravesando todas las capas que había colocado para lograr infiltrarse en el barco. Ya no importaba la peluca grasienta que llevaba puesta y que se aseguró que ni un huracán pudiera quitársela, como tampoco lo hacía el gran trabajo en sus dientes para que pareciera que jamás hubiera oído hablar de la higiene dental.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo de la última vez-, empezó a decir aquel tipo mientras sus palabras arrastraban consigo el apestoso olor a ramu unido a una desastrosa higiene dental. No pudo evitar que se le cruzase por la cabeza la repugnante imagen de este kaizoku arrodillado ante su senchou mientras le practicaba shakuhachi. Por muy poco las arcadas no lograron su objetivo de vaciar su estómago. –pero aún puedo distinguir el olor a sangre de una shoujo.

Junto a sus palabras su mano agarró la camisa que estaba llevando por el cuello y de un fuerte tirón se la rasgó toda dejando a la vista su torso desnudo.

Los ojos del kaizoku brillaban ahora de shikiyoku y retsujou.

El cuerpo joven y aún sin formar de una shoujo se mostraba ante una persona que no tendría ningún reparo en okasu mientras veía el kutsuu y kunou que le produciría. Le daba igual lo joven que pudiera ser… aunque, pensándolo mejor, seguro que le gustaba que fuera tan joven pues, ¿qué mejor para alguien como él que destrozar tanto física como mentalmente a una simple cría?

Cuando sintió una de aquellas sucias manos recorrer su cuerpo desde su vientre hasta alcanzar sus pequeños pechos que empezó a sobar, supo que tenía muy poco tiempo para lograr salir de esta situación antes de que la violasen.

Sabiendo que con esta clase de gente sus actitudes inocentes solamente servirían para acelerar la violación de su cuerpo decidió ir al extremo opuesto y lanzarse con todo lo que sabía de esta tripulación para poder librarse con su cuerpo intacto.

Una mirada fugaz a su pierna derecha, donde llevaba oculto su bou, fue el inicio. Tenía que comprobar el estado del cordón entrelazado que hacía creer que mantenía de una pieza la raja de la pernera y ver que siguiese tal y como lo había colocado. Estaba hecho para que con un simple tirón abriera la raja para poder coger su arma.

A primera vista todo parecía en orden, así que ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr armarse mientras se encontraba a merced de un kaizoku dispuesto a violarla allí mismo. Tenía que hacer algo y solamente podía pensar en una cosa.

_Todo o nada_-, pensó para si misma- _sólo espero que sean tan baka como pensaba que lo eran_.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme con esas manos, pedazo de cabrón!!-. Uso su tono frío sin mostrar ni pizca del miedo que recorría su cuerpo. Tenía que demostrarle que no la podía asustar.

El kaizoku la golpeó contra la pared y de nuevo aquel dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

_Olvídate de ese dolor, mucho peor será si este cabrón te viola_.

-No solamente las manos, pequeño manko. Se me hace la boca agua pensando en poder comer todo tu cuerpecito-. Sus manos dejaron los pechos para dirigirse a la entrepierna. Ella no intentó cruzar las piernas. –Ni siquiera me importa que te sangre pues al final ibas a sangrar por todos tus agujeros igualmente.

Cuando notó su mano intentando meterse en sus pantalones supo que era ahora o después de la teisoujuurin.

-Supongo que tú entiendes de cosas pequeñas, pokochin-. Se burló con una mueca mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la entrepierna del kaizoku. –Supongo que por eso el senchou solo te usa para abrirte el culo con su futomara, porque perdería demasiado tiempo intentando buscar una cosita tan chippoke-. Pudo ver como sus palabras no eran para nada bien recibidos, entonces, ahora si, usó su tono ijirashii-. ¿Chiisai?

El grito rabioso de respuesta del kaizoku vino acompañado por otro fuerte golpe contra la pared pero no le importaba sufrir una conmoción cerebral si lograse salir entera. Cuando la arrojó violentamente contra el suelo lanzó un grito de dolor, no muy alto para tratar de no llamar la atención de nadie más. Lo que le faltaba era ser el objeto de una violación en masa por parte de todos los kaizoku.

Tal como había planeado quedó de rodillas sentada sobre sus piernas. Con la cabeza gacha en actitud sumisa o asustada pudo mover su mano sobre el cordón sin levantar las sospechas de aquel tipo que solamente parecía tener en mente una sola cosa.

Castigar aquellas palabras.

-Pequeña mesuinu te voy a destrozar esa boquita tuya-. Le amenazaba agarrándola por el pelo mientras se disponía a bajarse los pantalones.

Tan ofuscado estaba que no vio como se deshizo el entrelazado que mantenía unida la raja de la pernera.

-Tal vez se asuste en un lugar tan enorme como es mi boquita, es que con lo puchi que es, doutei.

Esto último fue suficiente para que le soltase el pelo, eso si, de un tirón, y usase ambas manos para bajarse los pantalones o arrancárselos. Lo más rápido para que pudiera enseñarle una lección a la shoujo a sus pies.

-Menuda lengua tienes maldita zorra, ya le daré yo algo para que se entretenga.

Ese fue el momento para que pudiera coger su arma. Uniendo las tres partes de su bou, con la habilidad de la práctica, y arrodillándose sobre una pierna lo colocó encima.

Los ojos incrédulos del kaizoku vieron como, haciendo un movimiento de palanca, el bou le golpeó con fuerza justo en su entrepierna descubierta ahora que por fin se había podido bajar los pantalones.

Fue tan doloroso el golpe que, a pesar del diminuto tamaño de sus partes, el grito solamente fue lograr surgir como un débil gemido ahogado. Por un momento pensó en que aquellos ojos saltones se le iban a caer al suelo de lo abiertos que los tenía.

Poniéndose en pie no dudó en lanzarle un latigazo con su bou en sentido ascendente directo a la mandíbula. El sonido de los huesos al romperse llenó de satisfacción a la mecchen.

Ahora fue el turno del kaizoku de caer de rodillas, una postura que estaba segura que conocía muy bien dada los pasatiempos de esta tripulación, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle ni un segundo para recordar viejos tiempos. Separando una de las partes de su bou, para poder moverlo en el pasillo, le golpeó con rabia y violencia en el rostro. El crujido de la nariz rota y el golpe de la cabeza contra la pared, unido a los golpes previos, lograron dejar inconsciente al kaizoku.

Durante medio segundo pudo pretender tener tiempo para disfrutar de la paliza que le había dado al kaizoku pero la realidad de su situación se lo impedía.

Si alguien pudo ver a través de su disfraz quería decir que cualquier otro podría hacer lo mismo. Aparte de que tenía la ropa destrozada y seguía sangrando por su entrepierna.

_Para que luego diga que es imposible. Por culpa de ese maldito perdí el poder ser como cualquier otra shoujo de mi edad y ahora mi propio cuerpo cree que ya soy una mecchen_-. Reprimiendo una namida guardó su bou de nuevo en su lugar para acto seguido agarrar al kaizoku por los brazos y arrastrarle hasta la puerta más cercana. Un pequeño trastero suficiente para esconder aquel cuerpo pero no para que cualquiera fuera a comprobar su contenido. -_¡Putos kaizoku!_

Quitándose el resto de su sucia y desagradable camisa rota se puso una que había allí dentro pero que, a diferencia de la que había estado llevando hasta ahora, no sabía de donde había salido toda la suciedad que tenía encima.

-¡Esto es asqueroso de necesidad!

En el pasillo no había ningún tipo de signos que indicase lo que había ocurrido pues el barco estaba suficientemente destrozado para notar cualquier cosa. Incluso la presencia de la sangre era habitual y por lo tanto no llamaría la atención. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviera que hacer algo para detener el sangrado.

Se pudieron escuchar unos fuertes golpes que surgían del interior del trastero.

Cuando salió tenía el rostro cubierto de sudar pero lo que terminaba de limpiar era una de las partes de su bou. Arrojando al trastero el trapo manchado de sangre cerró la puerta. Tras colocar la última parte del bou en su lugar volvió a entrelazar el cordón y 'cerrar' la raja de su pernera.

_¿Algún día seré capaz de darles su merecido?_

Ahora tendría que pasar por la 'consulta' del isha para coger algo y detener la sangría de su propio cuerpo. Si no fuera por el peligro de que alguien más pudiera fijarse en la mancha de sangre de su entrepierna se habría dirigido a coger todo lo que pudiera llevarse del takara y largarse de este lugar. Con lo aceptable que iban yendo las cosas y como se han torcido.

_Demasiadas complicaciones para tan poco dinero_.

-No es que pida ningún tipo de ayuda pero, ¿no podría salir algo bien para variar?-. Pidió a nadie en concreto.

-**¡¡¡VOSOTROS SERÉIS QUIENES VAIS A SERVIR PARA MIS PROPÓSITOS, KAIZOKU!!!**

Los gritos que escuchó en el exterior parecían ser la respuesta a su petición pero cuando empezaron a sonar las voces de todos los kaizoku y sus pasos dirigiéndose a cubierta, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella diversión que serviría para propiciar su huida terminaría costando la vida a una persona.

Tal vez fuera un desconocido, y no supiera por qué había venido para luchar contra todos estos kaizoku, pero no podía sentirse algo culpable pues fue ella quien pidió algo de ayuda.

…

-¡¡Sugoi!! con todo este jaleo creo que me podré llevar todo el takara.

Por fin una buena noticia después de tantas desgracias continuadas en su perfecto plan que había hecho aguas por todas partes debido a la incompetencia de los demás.

-Espero que este tipo tampoco venga a fallarme ahora-. Se dijo mientras entraba en la 'consulta' del isha. Tal y como había sospechado se lo encontró durmiendo la borrachera.

–Jodidos y predecibles kuso-kaizoku.

* * *

En medio del bosque podía escucharse los sonidos guturales de una persona haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico, por suerte, y por el olor, podía asegurarse que no se encontraba aliviando las tripas.

-No es culpa mía si resultan ser tan débiles-. Murmuraba el muchacho mientras realizaba unas secuencias de ejercicios. Sus manos sujetaban unas pesos de unos cuarenta kilos… pero lo sorprendente era que una idéntica estaba siendo sujetaba en su boca. -¿Cómo voy a poder hacerme más fuerte si no puedo encontrar rivales con los que practicar? Si sigo así voy a empezar a perder forma en vez de ganarla.

Terminando la tabla de ejercicios se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

Su mirada se centró en las pesas que estaba sujetando y tenía delante suya. Aquello solamente servía para aumentar la fuerza de sus brazos pero estaba seguro que haciendo únicamente eso estaría perdiendo tiempo en no practicar movimientos necesarios para la lucha. Si solamente se dedica a levantar pesas de esa manera…

-Esto es más para quien lucha con sus puños y no para un kengou que usa sus brazos-. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y colocando una pesa detrás de la otra pensó en que podría utilizar una de las barras más largas como si fuese una katana para así practicar. –E ir colocándole peso cuando empiece a perder eficacia.

Le parecía una buena idea.

-¡¡Sugoi!!-. Gritó mientras lanzó un latigazo con su brazo derecho que realizó un arco… interrumpido al golpear a una persona en pleno rostro.

_¡¡Shimatta!!_

En el suelo se retorcían entre lamentos, mientras se agarraba la cara, una persona que no le resultaba muy desconocida. Era un compañero del dojo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces corriendo por el bosque?-. Le preguntó molesto a pesar de no ser él quien había recibido un fuerte golpe.

Estas palabras parecieron funcionar como calmante porque el muchacho se detuvo al instante y levantándose de golpe le señaló furioso.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces **tú** aquí en medio del bosque agitando esas pesas?!-. Pero solo bastó una mirada del kengou para que perdiera todo el valor adquirido por la furia. Iba a ponerse a pedir disculpas cuando la pregunta del kengou le hizo recordar el motivo por el que estaba corriendo en medio del bosque.

-¡¡KAIZOKU!!-. No era necesario decir nada más pero eso no pareció saberlo porque continuó hablando. –Al norte. Se acerca una nave con bandera negra. Estarán aquí en muy poco tiempo. Hay que avisar a los demás, a todo el pueblo para que podamos prepararnos y avisar a los Marines-. Empezó a hablar gesticulando y dando vueltas en el sitio. –Debes acompañ-

Ya no había nadie más con él en el bosque, o por lo menos a su lado, salvo unas pesas de cuarenta kilos tiradas en el suelo.

_No va a hacerlo, ¿verdad?_-. Pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cual era la respuesta a esta cuestión. Los problemas acaban de crecer, y por su culpa. _Debo avisar al sensei_.

Con el pensamiento de que tenía más posibilidades de llegar al pueblo, ir al dojo, hablar con el sensei, entonces reunir a la gente para armar las defensas ante el súbito ataque de los kaizoku y el mandar a alguien para avisar a la Marine, volvió a ponerse en marcha lo más rápido que le pudieran llevar sus piernas.

_¡¡NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO!!_

Era un hecho.

Sabía que debía ir hacia el norte y, además, podía seguir el rastro que había dejado aquel baka. No tendría ningún problema en llegar hasta la zona de desembarque de los kaizoku y lo más seguro es que llegaría antes de que tuvieran tiempo de botar el ancla.

Al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la gente que venía corriendo desde su derecha hasta que terminaron por chocar. Un par de aquellas personas cayeron al suelo mientras él únicamente se sintió molesto por no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?!-. Gracias a estas primeras palabras, y al acento que tenían, podía saber que de la zona no eran. O eso le parecía. -¡¿¡ES QUÉ NO SABES COMO CAMINAR, KUSOTARE!?!

Al instante se encontró rodeado de unas diez personas, en concreto de doce. Malhabladas, apestosas y con toda la pinta de ser kaizoku. Por supuesto que podían no serlo y resultaría bastante complicado excusarse ante ellos después de darles una paliza de muerte. Lo mejor era asegurarse primero.

-¿Sois los kaizoku que arribaron en la playa norte?-. Solamente por la cara de sorpresa que pusieron supo que lo eran. Aún así no podía lanzarse, todavía no.

-Vaya, mira tú que bien-, empezó a hablar uno que parecía una mezcla entre la apariencia de un borracho crónico y un insomne. –nuestra fama nos precede.

Todos se pusieron a reír.

-En vuestro caso yo diría el apestoso olor que tenéis-. Les dijo el kengou con calma arrugando la nariz ante el fuerte olor que desprendían los kaizoku.

Por supuesto, sin importar que se tratasen de kaizoku, se sintieron ofendidos por aquellas palabras.

-Me parece que aquí tenemos a un jovencito sin modales.  
-Tal vez le deberíamos enseñar como se deben tratar a sus superiores.

Las risas empezaron a recorrer entre los kaizoku de igual manera que las miradas lujuriosas dirigidas al cuerpo del muchacho.

-Seguro que esa boca sabrá hacer algo más que hablar.

-A la mierda con su boca-. Soltó uno de repente adelantándose a los demás. –Ya estoy hasta los koumaru de tantas kounaiseikou, lo que me apetece es joderle ese culo tan prieto.

Todos tenían sus espadas desenvainadas y estaban reduciendo el cerco alrededor del kengou que no parecía nada preocupado por la clara diferencia numérica. La verdad era que de todo aquello sacó en claro que sí eran los kaizoku, y lo malo era que ya habían empezado a desembarcar. Lo único que le servía de consuelo era que un grupo tan escaso sería de reconocimiento.

-¿Por dónde queda vuestro barco?-. Les preguntó con gran calma.

A algunos aquella actitud les empezaba a resultar desconcertante pero, para su desgracia, se estaban dejando guiar por sus seiyoku y no por el poco cerebro que pudieran tener.

-No te preocupes que ya te llevaremos-, apenas les separaba unos tres metros. –pero primero nos vamos a divertir todos aquí un rato contigo.

El kengou apoyó su mano sobre la empuñadura de una de las katana que llevaba sujetas en un haramaki. Aquel gesto detuvo el avance de los kaizoku.

-Mira, chaval. No queremos que resultes herido porque la gracia es que lo seas durante la diversión, así que, por qué no sueltas esos pinchos antes de que cortes con ellos-. Una vez más se volvieron a reír.

-Espero que los demás no sean una banda de inútiles como vosotros porque entonces me sentiré muy decepcionado-. Las frías palabras y la mirada del kengou provocaron, sin pretender, que los kaizoku temblasen.

La sensación de estar cometiendo un gravísimo error empezaba a aumentar con el paso de los segundos durante el silencio que siguió a las palabras del kenshi.

-Gomen, pero no tengo todo el día.

Lo único que pudieron ver fue el brillo que los rayos de sol que lograban atravesar las copas de los árboles hicieron al reflejarse en el metal de las dos katana desenvainadas.

-Ni tou ryuu. Hara Appu Neko.

* * *

Los kaizoku no paraban de moverse por cubierta mientras se preparaban para el inicio del ataque. En poco tiempo sus compañeros volverían con la información necesaria para ello y, como siempre, nadie les podría detener.

Fue en ese momento en el que vieron el regreso de uno de los suyos saliendo del bosque. Todos se estaban preparando para recibir las órdenes de su senchou, que aún seguía en cubierta pues había echado el ancla justo en la zona en que una lengua de tierra del precipicio que tenía esta parte de la costa facilitaba el bajar a tierra teniendo el barco en una buena zona para la huida.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo cuando su compañero se derrumbó en el suelo. Fue entonces que pudieron ver a través de la natural cantidad de mierda que le cubría el cuerpo y la ropa, y comprobar las heridas que llenaban dicho cuerpo.

-Arigatou por enseñarme el camino.

Tras su compañero surgió otra figura, mucho menor en comparación. Casi un crío. Debería tratarse de un muchacho que no llegaría ni a los quince años. Pero se le podía intuir una buena forma física y una actitud muy segura, pues venía solo al encuentro de toda una tripulación de kaizoku.

Lo que más llamó la atención de todos los presentes eran las tres katana que portaba en su haramaki. ¿Quién podría llevar encima más katana de las que se pueden manejar? Resultaba contraproducente.

Deteniéndose delante de los kaizoku los miró con detenimiento y por los gestos de su cara no parecía nada contento con lo que veía… casi parecía ¡¿decepcionado?!

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, muchacho?-. Preguntó el senchou apoyado en la barandilla de su nave.

-Tal vez sea un presente de los del pueblo para nuestro disfrute-. Dijo un hombre sacando las carcajadas de sus compañeros. –Una muestra de lo que podremos disfrutar una vez arrasemos con el lugar.

El kenshi ladeó la cabeza soltando un suspiro de hastío al comprobar que esta vez sus rivales no iban a ser nada del otro mundo. Seguramente le habría ido mucho mejor entrenando con sus compañeros en el dojo.

-Parece aburrido-. Soltó uno de pronto.

-Yo tengo algo con lo que no se va a aburrir-. Se burló un kaizoku mientras se agarraba sus partes. Todos volvieron a reír.

Al senchou no le gustaba lo que veía. A diferencia de los baka que tenía por tripulación su atención seguía atenta en su subordinado herido, o muerto, que parecía haber traído al muchacho hasta ellos… y por propia petición.

Además estaba lo de las tres katana. Aquello lo desconcertaba aún más.

-Vamos, chaval. ¿Por qué no sueltas esas katana y empiezas a hacer uso de esa boca tuya y me la chupas?-. Dijo uno mostrándole su pene.

Esa iniciativa no pareció gustar a otros porque también, para sorpresa de su senchou y la del kenshi que ya sentía vergüenza ajena de haber venido a luchar contra semejante grupo de baka, empezaron a sacarse los miembros.

-Vamos, chaval. Cumple con tu propósito y empieza a chupar rabos.

Había decidido dejárselos a la Marine o a los del pueblo pero ahora mismo tenía ganas de comprobar si el número podía ser un factor determinante en las luchas si estas son contra un enorme grupo de baka.

-Oi, muchacho-. Le llamó el senchou. –Ese hombre de ahí es uno de mis subordinados, ¿sabes dónde están los otros once?-. A pesar de preguntarle tenía una horrible sensación de conocer el destino de sus hombres.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el kenshi se dirigió directamente hacia el senchou. Sus palabras secas y duras no parecían corresponder a un muchacho tan joven como él.

-Si fueron afortunados estarán muertos-, aquello logró que los kaizoku volvieran a meterse sus penes de vuelta al interior de sus pantalones. –pero si aún no he conseguido suficiente fuerza en mis brazos estarán agonizando hasta la muerte.

El sonido de las espadas siendo desenvainados logró sacarle una sonrisa al kengou. Por fin esto estaba empezando a parecer lo que había venido a buscar aquí. Ahora si por lo menos fueron un mínimo de habilidosos sería un gran detalle.

-¿A qué has venido aquí? Mejor sería que esperases a que te salieran pelos en la cara antes de ponerte a empuñar un arma-. Unas débiles risas recorrieron entre los kaizoku. –Actuar de manera imprudente nunca actúa para los propósitos de uno. Las cosas se deben pensar fríamente. Tal vez cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad puedas empuñar tus katana contra gente como nosotros pero mientras tanto deberías apartarte y dejarnos hacer lo nuestro y cumplir con nuestros propósitos de kaizoku.

A las palabras del senchou siguieron varios gritos de apoyo por parte de los kaizoku. A pesar de se apariencia desaliñada y el gusto por pensar primero con la polla que con la cabeza, ahora parecían algo más kaizoku.

-¿Mayoría de edad?-. El kenshi sonrió burlonamente. –Gomen, pero no puedo esperar tanto. Tengo que mejorar mis habilidades cuanto antes, y derrotar a una banda de ineptos como vosotros a mis doce años ya no es ningún desafío pero lo debo hacer para demostrar algo a cierta persona.

Las manos del kenshi acariciaron la empuñadura blanca antes de coger cada una de las otras katana. El sonido del metal al ser desenvainado semejaba a un susurro fantasmal.

-¿Doce años?  
-Carne tierna.  
-Te has equivocado viniendo aquí. Pero supongo que en eso podrás pensar durante el tiempo que pases en nuestra compañía…  
-El único propósito de una cosita linda como tú es dar placer.

Los kaizoku empezaron a separarse para poder rodear al muchacho.

-Si tuvierais algo de sentido común sabríais que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida de aquí-. El kenshi adoptó una postura de ataque con ambas katana levantadas hacia el cielo. -**¡¡¡VOSOTROS SERÉIS QUIENES VAIS A SERVIR PARA MIS PROPÓSITOS, KAIZOKU!!!**

Como siempre los grupos pensaban que su mayor número les iba a proporcionar la victoria, y tal vez eso fuera cierto en situaciones puntuales pero no cuando se iban a enfrentar a él. En su mente podía ver cada movimiento que hacían los kaizoku mientras se le abalanzaban entre gritos amenazadores.

Esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo esperado.

-Ni tou ryuu. Tobihi Yachou

El senchou observaba atónito como aquel muchacho se movía a gran velocidad entre sus hombres mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de revolverse esquivando cada uno de los mandobles dirigidos a atravesar su cuerpo. Las katana se unían a aquellos movimientos mientras apartaban con insultante facilidad todas las espadas de su camino. Eran unos movimientos fluidos y demasiados complicados para realizar ante tal cantidad de enemigos y armas, pero el kengou parecía no tener ningún problema para hacerlos. Y unido a las chispas que brotaban del contacto de las armas creaba un espectáculo brillante y único.

_Es casi como si fuera una ráfaga de viento. No puedes hacerle daño pero ella a ti si puede tocarte_.

A pesar de las posiciones en las que se encontraban, el senchou no podía dejar de admirar la maestría del muchacho.

Cuando el kengou se detuvo únicamente era él quien permanecía en pie. A su alrededor los cuerpo heridos, si eran afortunados, de los kaizoku. Y ante él, en la cubierta del barco, tanto el senchou como el resto de sus hombres no podían creerse de lo que habían sido testigos.

-Por una parte, la seguridad de los del pueblo, espero que este sea el final; pero por mi parte-, la mirada del muchacho peliverde fulminaba a cada kaizoku que se atrevía a cruzársela. –sienta bien esto de no tener que contenerse en los ataques-. Un golpe seco limpió de sangre ambas katana. -¿Terminamos con esto?

Vale, una cosa era que estuviera asombrado por las habilidades del kenshi pero eso no le permitía que le hablase en un tono tan desconsiderado. No. Por un motivo u otro, la vida del muchacho no iba a pasar de aquí.

-Matarle.

La orden sonó tan calma que muchos pensaban que se la habían llegado a imaginar y nadie se movió. Todos permanecían allí de pie con caras de no saber que hacer a continuación.

-¡¡HE DICHO QUE LE MATÉIS!!-. El grito del senchou esta vez si llegó a su destino. Muchos de sus hombres saltaron a tierra pero otros seguían plantados en el mismo sitio desde que habían llegado a cubierta pensando en disfrutar de la matanza del baka que les había hecho frente. -**¡¡¡TODO EL MUNDO ABAJO Y MATARLO!!! ¡¡¡LO QUIERO TOTALMENTE IRRECONOCIBLE!!!**

Al momento el resto de la tripulación saltó a tierra.

Era un combate de uno contra cincuenta y tres. Aunque pudiera parecer una pelea injusta había que tener en cuenta que el muchacho ya había acabado con los doce hombres que habían mandado de reconocimiento, y los cincuenta y tres fueron testigos como el muchacho derrotó a veintidós más ante sus ojos.

La verdad era que, contando a su senchou, habían sido testigos cincuenta y cinco pero nadie se fijó en que uno de ellos permanecía oculto sin apartar la vista de lo que ocurría en tierra.

Entonces apareció en cubierta uno de los kaizoku medio tambaleándose mientras su mano derecha permanecía cerca, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto, con su mandíbula rota. No dudó ni un instante en dirigirse hacia donde este se encontraba para avisarle de la presencia de aquella intrusa. Para su desgracia su senchou no estaba para perder tiempo con un baka que no podía hablarle e, irritado por las acciones del kengou no le tembló el pulso para volarle la cabeza de un disparo.

La akage que había sentido como si sus pulmones se hubieran prendido fuego soltó el aire retenido justo en el momento en que los sesos del kaizoku caían sobre la cubierta. Por un instante pensó que todo aún podía haber empeorado más de lo que lo había hecho. Por suerte parecía que todo jugaba a su favor.

La irritabilidad de un senchou y la aparición de un kengou salvador. Su atención se volvió a centrar en el muchacho peliverde.

_No puede creer que ese crío, aunque parece bastante guapito y todo, haya sido capaz de vencer a todos esos kaizoku el solo_-. En un primer momento pensó que todo era una especie de truco para atraer la atención hacia él kenshi y, de esa manera, los demás pudieran atacar a los kaizoku por sorpresa. Pero nadie había aparecido… y el muchacho parecía tener toda la intención de atacar al resto sin más ayuda que la de sus dos katana. –_Gomen pero has sido tú quién se lo ha buscado. Así que no pienses mal si aprovecho todo esto para poder llevarme todo el takara y huir_-. Volviéndose hacia el interior de la nave, en dirección a la sala donde guardaban el takara, la akage se despidió con unas últimas palabras. –_Espero que sobrevivas… para poder llamarte baka a la cara_.

Los kaizoku volvían a rodear al muchacho pero esta vez atacarían de golpe sin importar si algunos de sus golpes alcanzasen a sus nakama. Habían visto que atacarle en sucesión de varios hombres resultaba inútil pero si fueron capaces de arrollarle…

-Habrás deseado que la puta de tu madre se hubiera cosido el coño para que no se la follaran.

-Te cortaremos brazos y piernas y así te quedarás hasta que nos cansemos de ti.

-Por muy bueno que te creas debes saber que simples hormigas pueden matar a un león.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el kaizoku que había dicho el comentario de las hormigas y le miraban como si fueran una especie de lunático.

-… bueno, es verdad…

_Mejor será que me dé prisa antes de que llegue el sensei_-. Se dijo el kengou mientras empezaba a notar como el agujero en su estómago crecía. Debía haber comido algo cuando detuvo su entrenamiento hace dos horas. –_Tengo algo de hambre… y de sed no digamos_.

Usando su mano derecha desenvainó su tercera katana.

Todos sin excepción miraban incrédulos aquella acción. La risa no se sabe muy bien de donde surgió pero empezó a recorrer por los kaizoku tan rápido como la pólvora.

-¿Se puede saber cómo diablos pretende luchar con tres katana?  
-Este crío está loco si piensa que podrá salir con vida usando más armas.  
-Me pido esa katana de empuñadura blanca.

La mirada de acero del kengou se fijó en el kaizoku que había dicho tal afirmación y si hubiera sido posible lo habría matado únicamente con esa mirada.

-¡Tú serás el primero!-. Le advirtió el muchacho.

El asombro fue general cuando el kenshi agarró su tercera katana con la boca mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos recorrían a cada uno de los kaizoku y su mente empezaba a crear miles de de caminos para sus ataques. Se adelantaba a las reacciones que iba a encontrarse y los ataques que le lanzarían. No paraban de surgir decenas de posibilidades. Centenares… hasta que ya eran cientos de miles.

Podía sentir su cuerpo en tensión dispuesto para el primer paso.

_Mira bien porque gracias a esto lograré cumplir mi sueño y nuestra promesa. Esta técnica me llevará a ser el mejor kengou del mundo._

-¡¿¡ME ESTÁS VIENDO, KUINA!?!-. Gritó a los cielos mientras su voz resonó por toda la zona llevada por el eco del acantilado. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia los kaizoku parecían haber cambiado, y no pudieron evitar retroceder ante aquella mirada tan intensa. –San tou ryuu Oni Giri.

* * *

_Deja de escuchar los sonidos que vienen del exterior. Vino por su cuenta y riesgo. Tú no le pediste que hiciera nada…_-. Pero ninguna de las palabras que pudiera decirse parecía aliviar la horrible sensación que crecía en su interior. Pero si lo que podía oír. –_Mientras sigas escuchando los gritos de estos kusotare quiere decir que sigue con vida y venciendo_.

Se llevaría todo el takara tal y como había planeado desde el principio. Al final no iba a resultar tan desastroso como había empezado a volverse. Un par de millones y la certeza de que estos kaizoku ya no iban a dar más problemas a nadie.

_Si ese baka logra vencer_.

No tenía muchas ganas de estar aquí si ese no fuese el final de la pelea, por lo que una vez el takara estuviera en su poder huiría en una de las pequeñas embarcaciones que poseían para incursiones de reconocimiento en las que primaba el sigilo. Por lo menos tendría el placer de haberles dejado sin un mísero berri, mientras aquel kenshi no les dejaba ni un solo hueso sano.

_¡¡Kuso-kaizoku!!_

* * *

Por lo menos no podía decirse que no lo habían intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente le había sorprendido la fiereza que pusieron en sus ataques y hubo momentos en que realmente disfrutó con el combate. Lo malo es que estaba seguro de que lo habría pasado mejor si no hubieran empezado su ataque lanzándose todos en tromba a él. Resultaron más heridos por sus propios nakama que a sus manos.

El senchou no podía creerse que se hubiera podido quedar sin tripulación por culpa de una sola persona. Y para aumentar aún más la incredulidad resultaba que esa misma persona simplemente era un crío de doce años. Con una gran habilidad en el manejo de las katana pero… **un** **crío** **de** **doce** **años**.

Durante toda su vida había escuchado las historias de cómo los grandes nombres que permanecían para siempre grabados a fuego en el devenir de los tiempos siempre habían empezado siendo como cualquier otra persona, pero con la posesión de algo en su interior que, finalmente, terminaba por crear una diferencia insalvable entre **él** y el resto de la gente.

Así era como se iniciaban las **leyendas**. Y no tenía ninguna duda de haber sido el testigo de uno de esos alumbramientos, aunque para ello toda su tripulación tuvo que sacrificarse. Todos y cada uno de sus hombres. Joder, si incluso habían arrastrado al borracho del isha… al que el kenshi simplemente derribó pasando a su lado.

_Pero incluso las __**leyendas**__ siguen siendo mortales_.

El muchacho admiraba el resultado de su 'San tou ryuu' y no podía estar menos orgulloso de lo bien que había salido. Ella le había dicho que no importaban el número de katana que usase, que jamás podría vencerla.

_Daría todo para que pudiéramos enfrentarnos una vez más_-. El semblante del kenshi era triste. El recuerdo aunque lejano siempre permanecía crudo en su interior. –_Mi 'San tou ryuu' habría podido darme mi primera victoria. Lo sé_.

No fue un sexto sentido ni un grito de aviso o incluso un grito de ataque, lo que hizo que se volviera en el último segundo fue ver el reflejo del senchou en su katana… en la katana de Kuina.

Logró girarse y bloquear el fortísimo golpe de la espada del kaizoku gracias al cruce de sus dos katana. Pero entonces supo que, a pesar de la gran actuación que tuvo derrotando a todos aquellos kaizoku, aún seguía siendo un muchacho de doce años. Más fuerte de lo normal y bien entrenado pero que poco tenía que hacer ante la fuerza de un ataque semejante.

El salto desde la cubierta unido a la fuerza propia del ataque logró, a pesar del bloqueo del kengou, sobreponerse al muchacho y dejarlo clavado en el sitio

¿_Estabas distraído con tus pensamientos en medio de un combate, baka?_

No tenía ninguna duda de que necesitaba muchísimo más entrenamiento de lo que pensaba, y no solamente en la parte física sino que debía empezar a tomarse en serio las peleas. Se trataban de cuestiones de vida o muerte.

Aprovechando que el bloqueo había dejado una abertura, el senchou le propinó una tremenda patada en el torso que mandó al kenshi por los aires. Notó como se le rompía algo en su interior, tal vez alguna costilla… pero la patada le había hecho algo más. Le había hecho gritar.

-**¡¡¡AAARRRGGHH!!!**

Pero lo peor fue que perdió su katana que cayó a pies del senchou mientras él caía al suelo de espaldas. Sin detenerse a pensar en el dolor que sentía rodó hasta ponerse en pie preparado para atacar.

Lo que vio dejó helado todos sus músculos.

-Suéltala.

El kaizoku había recogido la katana y la empuñaba admirando el temple de su hoja. Por supuesto que escuchó al kengou pero sabía que esto le haría perder el control y alguien sin control se convierte en una presa fácil de abatir.

-Me parece que el golpe que te siegue la vida debería ser usando tu propia katana. ¿Sabes? Creo que, viendo como la desenvainaste en último lugar, esta katana debe tener un gran valor y significado para ti-. Poniéndose en posición se dispuso a terminar con la vida del muchacho. –… ninguna **leyenda** surgirá ante mí…

* * *

La akage no escuchaba nada de lo que se estaban diciendo y empezó a lamentar no haberse largado cuando tuvo su oportunidad. No podía intervenir y, seguramente, no sabría que hacer para ayudar. Y si contamos con lo poco que le gusta a los kengou el que se inmiscuyan en sus combates… debería haberse largado, pero no pudo evitar venir cuando dejó de escuchar los gritos de los kaizoku. En aquel momento no podía pensar en que era la que había podido suceder, quién había vencido…

Y ahora iba a presenciar la muerte de la persona que, indirectamente y sin tener conocimiento de ello, la había ayudado.

No era de los que se repiten así que viendo como el kaizoku se colocaba en posición de ataque supo que únicamente había una salida. Era lo que le había pasado por la cabeza antes. Esta es una situación de vida o muerte.

Su final se escribió en el momento en que recogió la katana.

-**¡¡¡MUEREEE!!**

* * *

Veía como el senchou corría a gran velocidad dispuesto a asestar un golpe letal que terminaría con la vida del kenshi pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era ver la calma con la que este actuaba.

Allí de pie cruzó sus dos katana sobre su torso en forma de X y por un momento parecía que iba a esperar al ataque pero al momento el kaizoku estaba derrotado. Violentamente derrotado.

_¡¿¡Qué diablos ha pasado!?!_

* * *

El kenshi únicamente movió de manera imperceptible su pie para dar inicio a su ataque.

-Ni tou ryuu Ni Giri Bai.

Cuando cruzó el ataque del kaizoku sus katana le rebanaron ambos brazos y, antes de que estos tocasen suelo, se giró para en un movimiento 'segador' cortarle la cabeza. Tres chorros de sangre surgieron del cuerpo muerto del senchou.

Envainando sus dos katana se dirigió hasta el cadáver del kaizoku y recogió la katana de Kuina antes de que fuera manchada de sangre.

En su mano izquierda la vaina. En su mano derecha la katana.

-Me convertiré en el mejor kengou del mundo-. El sonido que hizo la katana al ser envainada erizó los pelos de la nuca a la akage. -¡Es una promesa!

La cabeza del muchacho se disparó hacia el bosque en donde algo parecía haber captado su atención… algo que empezó a poner muy nervioso al kenshi que empezó a buscar algo por todos lados igual que haría un animal acorralado. Colocándose la katana en el haramaki salió corriendo siguiendo el borde del acantilado en dirección oeste.

* * *

La akage saltó a tierra una vez perdió de vista al kenshi. Mientras se acercaba hasta el cuerpo decapitado del senchou, que ahora se encontraba en el centro de un gran charco de sangre, fue recogiendo varias piezas de ropa de los kaizoku. El punto en común era que se trataban de grandes trozos de tela. Recogió unos diez y los colocó estirados en el suelo unos encima de otros.

A continuación volvió a caminar hacia el cuerpo muerto del senchou acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ella y el cadáver.

Finalmente se detuvo antes de que pisara la sangre.

Descalzándose se quedó sobre sus zapatillas mientras dejó caer en el suelo un par de sandalias de madera. Sin ninguna prisa se las colocó y caminó sobre la sangre hasta quedar al lado del cadáver del kaizoku.

-Dan S. Hoku. Kou-hou kaizoku senchou. Tu cabeza de 2 millones de berries es mía.

Cogiendo la cabeza por los pelos salió del charco de sangre y tras volverse a poner sus zapatillas se dirigió hacia los diez trozos de tela.

Acuclillándose al lado de ellos empezó a envolver la cabeza con el primero del montón. Una vez envuelto, y asegurado de que se encontraba bien anudado continuó con el siguiente trozo de tela. Así hasta que terminó de envolverla con la décima y última pieza de ropa.

-¡¡Sugoi!! Ahora tengo en total 4 millones.

Siendo sinceros y contando con su necesidad de dinero había sido una pena que el kenshi hubiera matado al senchou pero, a decir verdad tampoco es que le hubiera resultado posible el llevarse el cuerpo inconsciente de Dan.

-Supongo que ahor…

-**¡¡¡¿¿¡¡AAAHHH, SENSEI!!??!!!**-. Le interrumpió el grito de… ¿el kenshi?

La akage miró hacía el origen de aquel grito, el bosque, y luego miró hacía el último lugar en donde había visto al kenshi… y no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos pudo llegar hasta esa zona del bosque recorriendo la costa?!

Eso si que era un mal sentido de la orientación.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para estas cuestiones que, en verdad, carecían de importancia. Corriendo entró en el barco de un salto y se dirigió hacia la popa en donde se encontraba la pequeña embarcación que usaría para largarse de allí.

Por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo sin una última acción.

* * *

Cuando los hombres del pueblo llegaron a la zona en la que les habían dicho que desembarcarían los kaizoku se encontraron lo único que podían esperarse una vez chocaron con la 'huída' del kenshi de la zona.

-Joder, menuda masacre.

Cierto que se trataban de kaizoku y que venían dispuestos a arrasar totalmente con el pueblo matando a todos los que se encontrasen a su paso. Salvo a los que decidieran llevarse con vida para… no querían pensar en esas cosas ahora que todo había pasado.

-Tío, esta vez te has pasado.

El kengou les lanzó una dura mirada que les produjo un temblor por todo el cuerpo. No podían evitarlo a pesar de saber que el muchacho no les haría ningún daño.

-Si algunos están muertos es porque así es como luchan, y los que aún están con vida tan vez más tarde prefieran haber muerto-. Si no fuera por que quería comprobar su nivel actual y de que jamás dejaría que nadie atacase el pueblo en el que vivió Kuina… tal vez se lo habría pensado dos veces, aunque luego habría hecho lo mismo, por supuesto. –Fue un combate justo y yo no hice nada más que responder con mis katana.

Unos cuantos murmullos fueron silenciadas cuando habló su sensei.

-Estoy seguro de ello, Zoro. Pero debes tener en cuenta que ciertas acciones por tu parte resultan a veces…

-¡¡FUEGO!!-. Gritó uno de los aldeanos señalando a la nave de los kaizoku.

Ciertamente se había prendido un fuego que se extendía con gran rapidez. Un mismo pensamiento cruzó por las mentes de todos los presentes… bueno, de casi todos.

-¡¡CORRED RÁPIDO!!

Mientras todos empezaban a ponerse a salvo el kenshi les miraba con una cara de curiosidad e incomprensión… hasta que le habló su sensei. La única persona actualmente capaz de meterle algo de sentido común en su cabeza.

-Corre, Zoro. La polvora va a explot…

**KABOOOOMMM**

La explosión le mandó de cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol que detuvo, no muy delicadamente, su vuelo. De espaldas al árbol se deslizó de cabeza hacia el suelo y por un momento creyó ver algo en el horizonte a través de la intensa humareda…

_¿Una vela?_

¿Podría ser que uno de los kaizoku hubiera escapado?

-¿Estás bien, Zoro?

Poniéndose en pie intentó localizar aquella vela pero ya no era capaz de atisbarla, y eso si en verdad la había visto en primer lugar.

-Si, sensei.

Había visto el estado de uno de los cuerpos. Sin brazos y sin cabeza. Sabía que para que hubiera actuado de una manera tan violenta existía un buen motivo y no necesitaba preguntárselo pues confiaba en su buen juicio. Pero había algo al respecto que si necesitaba una respuesta.

-¿Te fijaste qué la cabeza de aquel hombre no estaba al lado de su cuerpo?

Desviando su mirada del horizonte intentó, inútilmente, buscar el cuerpo del senchou pero la explosión lo había lanzado por los aires… junto a sus brazos y el resto de los kaizoku.

-Yo la dejé donde cayó-. Dijo el kengou sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento en su voz. Lo que hizo era lo que debía hacer.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

_Entonces si que vi una vela_-. Pensó para si mismo. Pero la cuestión era a quién le pertenecía. –_Si se llevó la cabeza de un kaizoku…_

-¿Kaizoku-kari?

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Una historia sin relación directa entre un par de los Mugiwara. Un poco de pasado nunca hace mal a nadie y es interesante saber un poco de sus vidas… y ahora confesad, ¿quiénes pensaron que este 'Zoro-Nami' iba a ser de ellos como pareja?

Vamos, ni que me conocieseis a estas alturas de partido. ;P

Un nuevo fic diferente a los habituales… y no, no los hago por molestar sino porque algunas historias son necesarias ser leídas.

¿Reviews? Pues si, pues no. ¿Tenéis tiempo tras la ardua lectura? Bueno, si os sentís fatigados y cansados que vuestros dedos no os responden para teclear unas cuantas palabras pues será para el próximo fic. ;DDD

**GLOSARIO:**

**Mikan**: Mandarina.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Kounaiseikou**: Sexo oral, felación, mamada…(elije la que 'gustes')

**Pokochin**: Pene.

**Akutou**: Desgraciados.

**Binan**: Atractivo.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Gomen**: Perdona.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Shimatta**: ¡Maldición!

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Shakuhachi**: Sexo oral.

**Shoujo**: Chiquilla, virgen.

**Shikiyoku**: Lujuria.

**Retsujou**: Deseos carnales.

**Okasu**: Violar.

**Kutsuu**: Dolor.

**Kunou**: Agonía.

**Bou**: Bastón.

**Manko**: Coño.

**Teisoujuurin**: Violación.

**Futomara**: Pene grande.

**Chippoke**: Pequeñito.

**Ijirashii**: Dulce, inocente.

**Chiisai**: Pequeñito, diminuto.

**Mesuinu**: Bitch.

**Puchi**: Pequeño.

**Doutei**: Virgen (hombre)

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Namida**: Lagrima.

**Sugoi**: ¡Genial!

**Kuso-kaizoku**: Piratas de mierda.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Sensei**: Maestro.

**Kusotare**: Arsehole (adivina)

**Koumaru**: Cojones.

**Seiyoku**: deseos sexuales.

**Haramaki**: Faja.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Ni tou ryuu Hara Appu Neko**: Estilo dos espadas Gato Panza Arriba.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Ni tou ryuu Tobihi Yachou**: Estilo dos espadas Chispas veloces del Pájaro Feroz

**San tou ryuu Oni Giri**: Corte del demonio.

**Ni tou ryuu Ni Giri Bai**: Estilo dos espadas. Dos Cortes Doble.

**Kou-hou kaizoku senchou**: Capitán de los piratas Kou-hou (Un juego de palabras usando Kou: Placer, y Hou: Castigo; de la palabra Kouhou: Detrás)

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

Y aquí el final de este fic. ¡FELICIDADES! Si has leído hasta la última palabra, aunque esa viene a continuación. ;DD

Arigatou y nos leemos.^^

P.D. Sabed que estoy agradecido a todos los que gastáis un poco de tiempo para leer mis fics. Me asombra la cantidad de gente y de tantos países, pero no he podido sentir curiosidad por el/la lector/a de Japón. No obstante One Piece es originario de ese país.

Solamente quería decirlo. Nada más.^.*

P.D.P.D. Gracias a todos los demás… no se me pongan celosillos. ;P


End file.
